


L'âme du musicien

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance, christmas tale, conte de Noël
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: Dominic n'aime que la musique. Et sa mère. Sa sœur aussi. Le reste de la famille, il le hait.  Il redoute la période des fêtes de fin d'année qui, chaque année, est synonyme de catastrophes.  Et si, cette année, tout changeait ?





	

 

 

A la sortie de l'athénée, Dominic jette un coup d’œil vers l'arrêt de bus où il retrouve d'habitude ses meilleurs amis. Ni Driss ni Lance à l'horizon. Bizarre. Que manigancent-ils encore ? Après quels jupons courent-ils ? C'est seul et à pied qu'il reprend le chemin de leur cité-jardin. Non sans opérer un très long détour. En cette période, il aime traîner dans le quartier commerçant et le marché de Noël composé d'une multitude de chalets. Plus de deux cents, dit le journal local. Les illuminations, le flot incessant des badauds ébaubis d'admiration offrent aux rues un caractère chaleureux et joyeux unique. Un peu en dehors du temps. Quelques jours de grâce où le monde semble plus beau. Les étals des maisonnettes de bois regorgent de friandises, de spécialités régionales à déguster : massepains cuits, bouquettes, gaufres chaudes, Pèket et vin brûlant à la cannelle, fromages et bières d'abbayes. Les vitrines d'or et d'argent des boutiques présentent vêtements de fête, cadeaux de luxe, parfums, smartphones ou bijoux. Il y écrase le nez et rêve qu'un jour, peut-être...

Chez eux, la soirée de Noël a un air de corvée affligeant. Est-il normal de redouter sa famille ? Pourtant, c'est ainsi chaque année. Ils arriveront tôt. Toujours trop tôt. Ils parlent fort et rient grassement. Ils mangeront la traditionnelle dinde aux marrons sèche mais indispensable à tout réveillon de Noël qui se respecte, paraît-il, puis la sempiternelle bûche en glace. Sa mère est un fin cordon bleu, cependant pour eux elle ne se fatigue plus à faire des plats raffinés. Elle a compris. Ils sont incapables de les apprécier. Pas de les critiquer. Par contre, ils consommeront le vin, les alcools et la bière sans modération. Bien allumés, ils le charrieront en demandant s'il a enfin déniché un petit-copain. Ils insisteront lourdement avec force plaisanteries graveleuses sur son orientation sexuelle. Il y a trois ans, lors de son quinzième anniversaire, il a fait son coming out au grand dam de son père qui n'a pas accepté son goût des garçons, depuis il n'y échappe pas. Son paternel, dans un état d'ébriété aussi avancé, lui adressera des regards furibonds le jugeant responsable de leurs égarements pornographiques. Sa mère aura un geste de tendre consolation envers lui et son vieux lui assènera une de ces méchancetés dont il a le secret. Elle aura les larmes aux yeux. Interminable réveillon.

Lorsque la porte se refermera derrière les "baraki", son père montera les escaliers vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd et chancelant et leur abandonnera le travail : la vaisselle, la cuisine sale, le living en pagaille avec ses cendriers débordant, ses cadavres de bière, ses brûlures de cigarette sur la nappe, ses taches sur les canapés. A trois, Maman, sa sœur Calypso et lui, ils remettront tout en état afin d'accueillir les grands-parents pour le dîner de Noël et éviter les éternelles récriminations de Mamy. Et rebelote.

Oh ! Il y a plus malheureux. La mère de Lance boit dans le but d'oublier que son mari est parti avec la voisine en vidant le compte en banque du ménage, le père de Driss amasse sou après sou pour rentrer au bled au détriment de ses fils qui, eux, ne veulent pas y mettre les pieds.  
Dominic a une vie standard en une cité standard. Vie qu'il quittera fin de sa scolarité, dès qu'il aura en juin son C.E.S.S en musique (1). Il trouvera un petit job et prendra un kot (2) en ville près du conservatoire royal. Et très loin de la cité et des "groseilles" en puissance.

Il fixe son image dans la vitrine de chez Ben's. Son profil intact n'est pas trop mal. Combien de fois a-t-il entendu cette phrase cruelle : « Sans sa cicatrice, Dominic serait un si beau garçon. » Oui, mais elle est là. Labourant sa joue de l’œil au coin de la bouche. Souvenir d'un stupide accident de vélo. Il a un corps agréable, grand et mince. Il s'habille du mieux qu'il peut avec peu. En cachant le prix à son mari, sa maman lui offre dès qu'elle en a les moyens une belle paire de baskets ou un jean de marque. Cela ne comble jamais le monstrueux sillon. Oui, il y a le cancer, la tuberculose, le sida, la famine, la guerre civile en Afrique et les enfants soldats. Il n'a, lui, qu'une cicatrice. On le lui a répété à maintes reprises.  
Il traîne aux environs de la patinoire de Noël. A cette heure, il y a moins de bambins. Ce sont plutôt de jeunes couples qui main dans la main évoluent autour du sapin sous les boules à facette. Il aimerait en faire de même. Avoir un copain régulier au lieu des aventures d'un soir, il y songe depuis longtemps.

Place de l'opéra, il est stoppé net par le son d'un violon. Il reconnaît la "Campanella" de Paganini qu'il a commencé à étudier pour son unique satisfaction. Un peu par défi. C'est une pièce jugée trop difficile par Monsieur Hemmelin, leur professeur. Il s'appuie à une des arcades de l'opéra et se laisse envahir par les harmonies. L'interprétation est magistrale. Rapide, intense. Légère là où il le faut. L'artiste enchaîne avec "L'hiver" extrait de l’œuvre de Vivaldi "Les quatre saisons". Allegro non molto. Largo. Allegro, enfin.

 

" _Sentir passer, à travers la porte ferrée,_  
_Sirocco et Borée, et tous les Vents en guerre._  
_Ainsi est l'hiver, mais, tel qu'il est, il apporte ses joies_." (3)

 

Qu'il aime ce concerto. Les paupières closes, il en goûte chaque passage. Ensuite le genre de musique, le son changent. Il se faufile entre les badauds afin de se rapprocher et apercevoir celle ou celui qui a troqué son instrument contre un violon électrique : son rêve. La seule chose qu'il aurait inscrite sur une liste au Père Noël s'il avait existé. Oui, bon. Il préférerait, c'est certain, un Stradivarius de l'âge d'or. Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas David Garett, immense virtuose qui a acheté son Guadagnini un million de dollars.  
Le vieillard a un look improbable. Vêtu d'un jean destroy – est-ce voulu ? – , d'ABL et d'une espèce de redingote cintrée à revers de cuir qui s'arrête à mi cuisse, il exhibe une longue barbe – qui fait aussi bien penser aux ZZTop qu'à Gandalf – et des cheveux gris retenus en catogan sous un bonnet poilu. Pourtant ce qui frappe le plus, ce sont ses iris bleu délavé et le sourire doux qui flotte sur ses lèvres. Un personnage qu'on ne doit pas oublier facilement. Dominic ne s'y attarde pas. Il examine avec stupéfaction le matériel du musicien des rues si peu en accord avec sa dégaine. Musicien des rues ? C'est à voir. Peut-on en tant que tel se payer un Yamaha Silent et un ampli Acoustic Image Coda qui valent près de cinq mille euros ? Les orbes pâles s'attachent à lui et ne le lâchent pas. Il a l'impression qu'il lui adresse cette musique inconnue. Il n'a mis nulle sébile pour recevoir l'argent que les passants déposent sur son ampli. A la fin d'un second morceau qui lui est également peu familier, il replace l'instrument en sa boîte et s'apprête à quitter les lieux. Lui demeure là un moment avant d'émerger de son état contemplatif et de reprendre son chemin. Il se presse maintenant. Il voudrait renouer sur ses cordes avec son plaisir.

 

De gros flocons tombent paresseusement. Cependant, ce soir, la température est trop douce pour qu'ils deviennent tapis blanc, ils s'évaporent dès le sol atteint. Dominic se hâte. Driss qui l'accompagne râle de la cadence qu'il lui impose. Il veut revoir le vieux musicien, l'écouter, recouvrer cette émotion qui a embrasé son âme. La place de l'opéra est quasi déserte. Seuls de rares promeneurs y déambulent. Il croise un garçon brun qui lui semble vaguement connu. Sur son dos, il porte un étui de guitare. Le jeune homme se retourne, ils échangent un coup d’œil. Quels yeux il a. Magnifiques. Certain. Il était là hier. Déçu, Dominic erre au centre ville. C'est au pied de la grande roue que, par hasard, il aperçoit l'artiste très entouré. Sans arrêt, Driss peste à ses côtés, cela l'agace. Loin de l'état de grâce du jour précédent, il admire le jeu du musicien une dizaine de minutes avant de suivre son ami qui a fixé rencart à Lance et deux filles à une centaine de mètres de là, devant l'hôtel de ville. Bien entendu, ils sont en retard. Dominic va encore tenir les chandelles. Il a horreur de ça. Inconscient des deux regards qui observent son départ, il soupire à fendre l'âme.  
Leurs amis les guettent avec impatience. Alia désire une gaufre chaude mais pas n'importe laquelle. Les meilleures sont évidemment vendues place du marché, chez Bernard. Ils se dirigent ensemble à l'opposé de l'endroit où se produit le violoniste.

 

Le lendemain, il termine à midi. Sa mère l'attend devant l'école pour la corvée des achats de Noël. Ils récupèrent d'abord Calypso à son lycée et achètent un hamburger au drive d'une grande enseigne de fast-food. Ensuite, direction l'hypermarché. La fameuse dinde et juste quelques courses, a-t-elle précisé. Elle dit ça chaque fois. Le magasin est assailli par la foule. On dirait un jour de soldes. Déjà sur le parking, ils éprouvent des difficultés à trouver une place. Les files à la caisse font des kilomètres. Bien plus tard, ils ressortent avec un chariot débordant de victuailles. Pourtant ils n'ont pas tout. Il doivent aller dans un discounter. C'est bien moins cher là-bas, a fait valoir sa maman, et chaque euro épargné sera consacré à autre chose qu'à remplir la panse d'ingrats malpolis. Elle n'a pas tort, il faut le reconnaître. Il y a là autant de monde. Caly lui adresse une grimace désabusée. Ils en ont pour un bon moment.

Malgré cela, Dominic n'en a pas fini avec les rôles désagréables. À la patinoire de Noël située face à la cathédrale, il sert de chaperon à Caly et sa copine Lucie qui, à quatorze ans, ne peuvent pas sortir seules le soir en ville. Et cela même s'il n'est que dix huit heures. Déjà, les deux adolescentes se précipitent sur la glace et rejoignent le carrousel des patineurs, cherchant leur petit-ami, ainsi que deux ou trois copains de classe, à qui elles ont donné rendez-vous. Il n'est pas question qu'il les surveille. Que les parents sont naïfs. Veiller sur elles oui, les brimer non. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il s'élance à son tour. Deux heures plus tard, ils quittent le chalet qui tient lieu de vestiaire. Dominic n'est pas mécontent de retrouver le sol ferme. Il est frigorifié et ses chevilles sont douloureuses d'avoir joué les équilibristes sur les lames d'acier. Le sport et lui...

À quelques mètres de là, devant La brasserie, le vieil homme joue du violon devant les consommateurs. Il semble changer d'emplacement quotidiennement. Irrésistiblement attiré, il entraîne sa troupe d'agneaux à peine pubères vers le café. Sous l’œil effaré de sa frangine, il propose de leur offrir un verre. Ravis de prolonger l'escapade, tous s'installent en une joyeuse cohue à la terrasse bien protégée du froid par des parois vitrées. Dominic ne fume pas mais il a un faible pour les lieux extérieurs aménagés pour les amateurs de tabac. Cela tombe bien, ils y perçoivent parfaitement la musique.  
— Que voulez-vous boire ?  
Les réponses sont diverses et il espère retenir les choix de ses sept accompagnants. Étudiant la carte, il hésite entre un chocolat chaud et un cappuccino.  
— Que puis-je vous servir ?  
La voix est jeune et agréable. Il lève les yeux de la liste de prix et se noie dans le regard clair du garçon. Tout aussi magnifique que la veille lorsqu'il l'a croisé.  
— Alors, il y a un jus d'orange, un coca light, un ice-tea, un... heu...  
Il a oublié.  
— Dominic ! le gourmande sa sœur.  
— Un jus de tomate pour moi, claironne Lucie.  
— Un...  
Dominic l'observe alors qu'il note la commande. Il paraît un peu plus âgé que lui. Il a de belles mains, des mains de musicien. Les manches retroussées de sa chemise blanche dévoilent un superbe tatouage qui entoure son poignet droit représentant une portée et des notes de musique, ainsi que le bracelet de cuir noir orné d'un double symbole masculin qui orne le gauche et trahit son orientation sexuelle. Il avale difficilement sa salive.  
— Et toi ?  
Il revient sur terre.  
— Un chocolat chaud, lance-t-il avec un soupir.  
— Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu nous a payé un pot, se moque Caly. Il est canon.  
Il hausse les épaules, pensant que l'autre a eu tout loisir d'étudier tous les creux de cette satanée cicatrice pendant que lui bafouillait lamentablement.  
— C'est ça, raille à nouveau sa sœur. Ose me dire que tu ne le connais pas alors qu'il te tutoie.  
— Je ne le connais pas, confirme-t-il en fixant l'artiste qui après La marche turque de Mozart attaque l'Hymne à la joie de Beethoven.  
A ses côtés, les adolescents discutent en lui jetant de temps en temps un regard étonné. Il ne les voit pas. Il ne les entend pas. Seule importe la musique.  
— Dominic ! Il t'appelle ! jette sa sœur d'un ton agacé.  
Elle désigne le vieillard d'un mouvement de tête. En effet, celui-ci, avec son sourire doux, lui tend le violon électrique et l'archet. Mais, comment sait-il ? Comme un automate, il se poste à ses côtés et prend le précieux instrument.  
— Choisis.  
— L'Adagio d'Albinoni.  
C'est en tremblant qu'il débute. Puis il oublie que pour la première fois il joue en public fut-ce même celui de la rue, il oublie le regard qui de la brasserie suit ses moindres gestes, il se coupe du monde et ne fait qu'un avec la musique. Il reprend pied dans la réalité, les doigts crispés sur la hampe de l'instrument, l'archet posé le long de sa cuisse. Une main ridée mais chaleureuse serre son épaule.  
— Tu sais la 5ème danse hongroise de Brahms ?  
Il reste stupéfait. C'est son morceau préféré avec "Le Carnaval de Venise" de Niccolò Paganini.  
— Oui.  
Il commence seul, il est rejoint après l'introduction par le second violon. Il est à peine surpris quand un guitariste les accompagne au moment voulu. C'est l'époque de Noël, non ? Les yeux dans les siens, il partage le sens de sa vie.  
— Merci.  
Son vis-à-vis sourit.  
— Mathieu !  
Sur le pas de la porte du bistrot, un quinquagénaire en tenue de garçon les bras croisés sur sa poitrine manifeste toute sa réprobation pour la désertion du Mathieu en question.  
— Aïe, murmure-t-il avant de les quitter avec précipitation.  
L'homme lui fait la leçon. Il n'est pas content, c'est certain.  
— Dominic, on doit rentrer. Maman a sonné à deux reprises.  
— On y va, rétorque-il avec une légère grimace. Merci, Monsieur.  
— De rien. Tu as l'âme d'un musicien, gamin. Souviens-t-en.

 

Les jours se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas. Le vendredi, il a fini à seize heures cinquante. Et demain, déjà, ce fichu réveillon. Il parcourt le village de Noël sans dénicher son artiste. Il est passé devant La brasserie espérant y apercevoir Mathieu. On dirait qu'il ne bosse pas aujourd’hui. Il termine par la place de l'opéra où il a aperçu le violoniste.  
— Il n'est pas là, constate une voix calme. Peut-être ce bonhomme pas banal a-t-il aussi des obligations à remplir ?  
— Tu ne travailles pas ?  
— C'est un job étudiant. On m'a collé les week-end de Noël et de Nouvel-An. Je sens que mon salaire je vais le mériter. Toi ? Ton programme ?  
— Noël en famille, répond-il avec un sourire peu convaincant qui fait froncer les sourcils à son interlocuteur.  
— Je t'emmène boire un verre ?  
Il y a du boulot qui l'attend à la maison et sa mère compte sur lui, cependant il ne peut pas rater l'occasion. Mathieu lui plaît. Pour une fois. Une seule fois, il a envie de penser à lui d'abord.  
— Oui, accepte-t-il.  
— Le Pot-au-lait te convient ? Il n'y a pas de concert ce soir, c'est vrai. J'apprécie la déco.  
— Va pour le Pot-au-lait. Tu es étudiant en musique ?  
Côte à côte, en discutant, ils arpentent le Carré. En Vinave d'Ile, la place cathédrale, la rue Charles Magnette et enfin la rue Soeurs-de-Hasque. Il n'est pas un habitué des aîtres à la différence de Mathieu qui salue plusieurs clients et le serveur. Il y a toujours beaucoup d'affluence. C'est une des raisons qui font qu'il y vient rarement. Mathieu le pousse vers quelques marches et un coin plutôt tranquille. De là, on voit la salle en contrebas. Amusé, Dominic observe autour de lui. Le Pot-au-lait semble avoir été conçu par un Andy Warhol qui aurait trop fréquenté la foire du trône. Peintures burlesques, collages, graffitis s'étalent du sol aux plafonds. Et même sur les plafonds. L'art sous toutes ses formes a ses entrées dans ce café qui se réclame lieu de rencontre incontournable. L'endroit est renommé pour sa musique éclectique, pour ses concerts du samedi soir, pour son ambiance déjantée que lui estime un peu bobo et surfaite mais sympa malgré tout. (4)  
De la pulpe des doigts, Mathieu suit la ligne qui déforme sa joue.  
— Raconte.  
— Un stupide accident de vélo à douze ans. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. C'est moche. C'est tout.  
Mathieu saisit son menton entre le pouce et l'index et amène à lui son visage. Ses lèvres se posent sur le sillon. Il détourne la tête.  
— Dominic. Regarde-moi. Tu es un très beau garçon. Cicatrice ou pas. Ne laisse jamais dire le contraire.  
C'est sa bouche que cette fois la sienne frôle. Cela veut-il dire qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Il n'ose pas le demander et encore moins le croire. Ils se connaissent à peine. Il l'espère pourtant. Il ne voit pas le temps s'écouler. Ils sont là depuis plus de deux heures lorsque son téléphone sonne. Il ne décroche pas puis active la fonction "silencieux".  
— Dominic ? Tu as quelqu'un ?  
Le mécontentement transparaît dans la question.  
— Non. C'est ma mère, dit-il un peu gêné de passer pour le gosse à sa maman. Elle s'impatiente.  
— OK. On va manger un petit bout ? propose-t-il avec un soulagement évident.  
Il hésite. Il y a les préparatifs de demain. D'un autre côté, il est si bien en sa compagnie.  
— Tartiflette chez Chantal, foie gras ou croquettes chaudes à la ferme de Lange, tapas à la bodega de Javier, énumère-t-il. C'est toi qui choisis.  
— Tapas ?  
— Si tu aimes.  
Après les tapas et des lacquemants chez Désiré de Lille, un vin brûlant chez Gentix, ils prennent le chemin de la cité. Il fait glacial. Il est plus de minuit. Sa mère va le tuer. Dès qu'ils sont dans des rues quasi désertes, Mathieu noue leurs doigts et les fourre unis dans la poche de son parka.  
— À moins que tu viennes à la brasserie, on ne se verra pas à Noël. Et je n'aurai de toute façon pas de temps à te consacrer. Je t'enverrai un message quand j'aurai terminé, à mon avis, ce ne sera pas avant lundi matin.  
Il acquiesce de la tête. Oui, apparemment, ils sont un couple. Voilà une situation nouvelle et inconnue qui le remplit de joie. Il lui lance un coup d’œil discret, un sourire tendre erre sur le visage de Mathieu. Il doit le penser empoté.  
— Voilà, c'est là, dit-il en montrant sa maison qui est la dernière de la rue. Tu m'as raccompagné comme un preux chevalier du temps jadis, se moque-t-il gentiment.  
— Je veux faire partie de ta vie, Dominic. Depuis que je t'ai vu aux Jeunesses Musicales il y a plusieurs mois.  
Il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. C'était en été.  
— Tu étais là ?  
— Je m'occupais des stages des enfants de six à neuf ans. Tu sais : au chœur de la forêt. Percussion et guitare. Sur ma liste au Père Noël, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu écrire : connaître Dominic et plus si affinités. Et je t'ai revu, par hasard.  
D'une main sur sa taille, Mathieu l'a attiré à lui. Sa bouche sur la sienne est douce, persuasive. Il lèche avec sensualité sa lèvre inférieure, la mordille délicatement. Sa langue taquine la sienne. Dominic fond dans son étreinte. Leur baiser s'emporte. Front contre front, ils reprennent leur souffle. Il prend l'initiative du contact suivant. Son corps pressé sur le sien, ses mains serrant sa nuque avec ardeur, il savoure sa bouche avec passion. Au bord de l'abîme de leur désir, ils tremblent, gémissent en sourdine.  
Un rideau s'écarte à la fenêtre du premier étage du logis. Deux silhouettes se penchent vers la rue puis se retirent sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas déranger les amoureux qui se bécotent. Un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque Dominic referme la porte le plus discrètement possible, il est accueilli par sa mère qui les bras croisés le fixe avec colère.  
— Six heures de retard, scande-t-elle. J'étais folle d'inquiétude. Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone. Tu m'expliques ?  
— C'est Noël. J'ai droit moi aussi à me détendre un peu. Ce n'est certainement pas les deux soirs qui s'annoncent qui vont m'apporter une quelconque joie. Corvée, encore corvée en voilà la synthèse. Chaque année, c'est pareil. Et si tu es fâchée parce que je ne t'ai pas aidée, je le ferai demain. Tu n'as qu'à me dresser une liste.  
Il se hâte de monter dans sa chambre. Le regard blessé de sa mère l'y poursuit. Il n'a pas pu lui parler de Mathieu. Trop récent. Trop perturbant. C'est son jardin secret. Il le veut un peu à lui seul. C'est tout naturellement dans la musique qu'il se réfugie. Qu'il l'y retrouve. Plus de deux heures durant, il écoute David Garrett. Le sommeil le saisit le casque de son MP3 sur la tête.  
Au réveil, Dominic découvre la maison vide. Sa mère est allée au bureau. Malgré son mi-temps, elle travaille aujourd'hui jusque seize heures. Son père est en congé et aux abonnés absents. Quant à sa sœur, elle est chez Lucie. Il trouve sur la table un post-it avec les tâches à effectuer. Se sentant un peu coupable de son égoïsme du jour précédent, il s'y attelle non sans pousser un grognement de dépit en voyant la longueur de l'énumération.

 

Le repas se termine. La bière coule à flots. Les hommes échangent des plaisanteries sur la plastique des danseuses d'une émission de variété insipide qui crée le bruit de fond. Les femmes discutent enfants, mode ou vilipendent copines et voisines. Son cousin Raphaël a amené sa petite-amie, Ruth. Avec elle, cela semble sérieux. Elle s'ennuie à mourir, la pauvre. Avec Caly, Maud et Allyson, il forme le clan des plus jeunes. Seul garçon parmi quatre filles. Alors qu'elles rient d'une anecdote qu'il leur conte, il surprend le regard bien peu amène de Raphaël. Ce sera bientôt sa fête.  
— Et toi, Dominic, qu'en penses-tu ? le provoque Raphaël. La meilleure au lit ?  
— Aucune des deux ! assène-t-il. Trop de seins et pas de service trois pièces. Zéro intérêt.  
Un silence glacial succède à sa tirade. Fini. Cette fois, il ne se laissera pas dire. Caly éclate de rire, Ruth lui adresse un coup d’œil amusé.  
— Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu avec un mec non plus. J'ai l'impression que tu es un être asexuel.  
— Aurais-tu appris un nouveau mot ? raille-t-il. La mécanique automobile mène à tout. Quelqu'un de gay a des envies comme tout le monde.  
C'est même lui qui déclenche les hostilités.  
— On verra ça lorsque tu auras enfin un petit-copain.  
— Mais il en a un ! se récrie Caly. Il s'appelle Mathieu et il est canon.  
Il n'a pas l'intention de s’appesantir sur la véracité de l'affirmation. Bien que leur embryon de relation ne mérite pas encore d'être rapportée, il profite de l'occasion  
— Et où est le chéri de monsieur ? interroge son oncle François qui est le plus acharné des homophobes.  
— Il a un boulot d'étudiant. Il a un job pendant les vacances afin de payer ses études. Il sera prof fin de l'année.  
Il a obtenu le second blanc de la soirée. Il reprend le cours de sa conversation interrompue avec les adolescentes. Il décrit la musique qu'il aime.  
— J'aimerais te voir jouer. Montre-nous, Domi ! clame Maud.  
— Oui ! Montre nous ça, Domi ! ricane Raphaël en battant des cils à la manière des drag-queen ce qui fait ricasser les plus bourrés.  
Son cousin sait qu'il n'a jamais accepté de jouer en public. Mais voilà, tout a changé. « Tu as l'âme d'un musicien, gamin. » Il sourit.  
— Je vais te chercher ton violon, décide Caly.  
Elle a déjà filé. Il s'est levé. Il inspire profondément avant de se lancer dans "Carnaval à Venise" de Paganini. C'est une variation gaie et allègre. Elle traduit ses émotions car malgré ce réveillon pourri, il a le cœur en liesse.  
— Maintenant, celle que tu jouais avec Mathieu ! propose Caly.  
— Sans sa guitare ? doute-t-il.  
— Essaye !  
La cinquième danse hongroise de Brahms envahit le living. Les accords de la guitare de Mathieu sont en sa mémoire. Les yeux de sa mère brillent de joie. Il sourit.  
— L'Ave Maria ? demande-t-elle un peu timidement.  
Assis face à elle, il joue. Les larmes qui perlent aux cils maternels sont les plus émouvants des compliments.  
— Merveilleux, chéri, murmure-t-elle en le serrant entre ses bras.  
— Il va être minuit ! 1, 2, 3 ! Joyeux Noël ! s'écrie Caly.  
Un bip de son téléphone portable attire son attention. Raphaël tente de s'en emparer, il est plus rapide. Il lit le texto de Mathieu, y répond.  
— Il ne se donne pas la peine de te parler, c'est ça le grand amour, raille Raphaël.  
— Il travaille dans une des plus importantes brasseries de la ville. Il ne compte pas avoir fini avant le matin. Pour m'envoyer ce message, il a dû s'éclipser au milieu de son service et se cacher.  
Il en est heureux comme un roi. Et dans le but de faire plaisir aux gosses, il choisit d'interpréter quelques standards de groupes de rock : Queen, Bon Jovi, Pink Floyd, les Beatles, Coldplay... Avant d'essuyer son violon avec une petite chamoisette et de le ranger avec soin dans son étui.  
Est-ce que cela modifie la fin de ce réveillon ? Assurément non. Ils boivent tout autant et les chansons grivoises se succèdent. Lui se sent bien. Lorsqu'ils prennent enfin congé, il échange avec sa mère un regard inquiet. Certains habitent non loin, d'autres doivent conduire leur véhicule. Une année il a suggéré que prendre un taxi serait plus sage. Au vu de leurs réactions, il ne s'y risque plus. Il faut croire qu'il y a un dieu des ivrognes, ils sont toujours rentrés indemnes. Jusqu'au jour où.

Le jour de Noël est fidèle à la tradition familiale. Ennuyeux à mourir. Entre les ennuis de santé du papy hypocondriaque et les récriminations de mamy sur tout et sur rien, il n'y a pas lieu de se réjouir. En cet instant, ils critiquent le cadeau que lui a offert sa mère, un bon d'un montant substantiel pour un tatouage au salon Grizzly Inc, l'un des plus renommés de la ville. Son père mène la danse avec Alain leur voisin venu dîner avec sa femme et la benjamine de ses filles qui a environ l'âge de Calypso.  
— Moi, j'aime beaucoup, intervient Dominic. Je sais déjà ce que je vais choisir. Un phénix dont le corps est une clé de sol, la queue et les ailes des portées et des notes de musique stylisées. Je l'ai dessiné il y a plus d'un an en m'inspirant de plusieurs modèles différents. Je n'attendais que l'argent afin de le faire réaliser. Tu as eu une idée formidable, Maman. Merci.  
— Où vas-tu le placer ? interroge-t-elle, curieuse.  
— L'omoplate peut-être. Je verrai. Ce n'est pas le même prix selon l'endroit.  
— Tu auras assez ?  
— Oui, oui. Ne te tracasse pas.  
— Celui de Mathieu est vraiment beau, lance Caly qui depuis deux jours ne rate pas une occasion de le citer dans le but de faire enrager le paternel dont la figure s'allonge illico.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquiert sa mère.  
— Une portée entoure son poignet figurant un bracelet, avec des notes de musique et des taches, des lignes plus ou moins intenses... Il y a des nuances, des ombres. C'est discret, fin, très artistique, explique sa sœur.  
— La résonance, précise-t-il.  
Comme il voit leur perplexité, il insiste.  
— Cela représente la résonance. Les harmonies de la musique transposées au graphisme.  
— Il joue de la guitare, c'est ça ?  
— C'est son instrument préféré mais il pratique aussi le piano. Il suit un master au conservatoire. C'est sa dernière année.  
— Il est plus âgé que toi ?  
— Quatre ans de plus. Maman... C'est trop tôt, souffle-t-il rien que pour elle. Caly n'aurait pas dû t'en parler. Tu vas te faire des films alors que nous sortons à peine ensemble.  
— D'accord. On oublie pour le moment, le rassure-t-elle en serrant sa main tendrement.

 

Il est onze heures lorsque, le lendemain, Dominic reçoit un message. Il en espérait un, c'est certain. Mathieu a travaillé le samedi et le dimanche presque sans relâche. Il a seulement dormi quatre heures entre les deux. Il est rentré ce lundi matin à cinq heures, il pensait ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles avant l'après-midi. La teneur de celui-là l'interpelle. « Il faut que je te vois. Je suis au bout de la rue. La polo noire. Viens vite. Mathieu » Il descend les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
— Maman, je sors. Mathieu est là.  
Sa mère sourit. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il la connaît. Il n'y a pas plus sentimentale. Elle est en train d'imaginer une histoire d'amour éternel. Qu'elle soit avec son père si froid, si indifférent l'abasourdit. Il n'y a pas plus opposés. Deux minutes plus tard, il est dans les bras de Mathieu.  
— Joyeux Noël, mon cœur, lui murmure-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela s'est bien passé avec ta famille ?  
— Joyeux Noël à toi, chuchote Dominic tout contre sa bouche. Oui. Mieux que je ne le redoutais. Je te raconterai. Un problème ?  
— Plutôt quelque chose d'incroyable. J'ai peur que tu me penses fou. Moi-même je me pose des questions sur ma santé mentale, plaisante-t-il.  
Alain frôle la voiture, lançant sur ce véhicule, inconnu dans la cité, un regard inquisiteur. Un rideau se soulève à une fenêtre de l'autre côté de la rue. La vieille Madame Langlois n'a rien d'autre à faire qu'épier ses voisins.  
— Allons faire un tour, suggère Dominic avec une grimace.  
Mathieu acquiesce de la tête et démarre en silence. C'est garés en un endroit tranquille en bord de Meuse que, blotti contre lui, il écoute son récit.  
— Hier matin, à l'ouverture de la brasserie, le vieux musicien est venu boire un café et manger une viennoiserie. Il avait l'air épuisé. Je lui en fait la remarque. Il m'a répondu que la nuit avait été difficile. Que de plus en plus le monde était fragile et qu'il ne pouvait combler l'attente de tous.  
— Combler l'attente de tous ? s'exclame-t-il.  
— Il a parlé de choix, d'injustice. D'avoir foi ou pas en la vraie magie de Noël. Il grommelait dans sa barbe qu'elle n'existait plus, il maudissait le mercantilisme et l'individualisme. J'étais tellement éberlué que je dois en avoir occulté une bonne partie. Il a dit que nous satisfaire par contre avait été facile.  
— Nous satisfaire ?  
— La première fois que nous nous sommes croisés, c'est place de l'Opéra. Adossé à une arcade de l'opéra, les yeux clos, tu l'écoutais. Lorsque tu joues du violon, tu fermes les yeux, je t'ai vu fréquemment ainsi au stage des Jeunesses Musicales. Je t'ai reconnu de suite. J'allais travailler. Mon studio est situé boulevard de la Sauvenière, c'est le trajet le plus court. La seconde fois, tu le cherchais. Un garçon t'accompagnait. Je t'ai emboîté le pas, avoue-t-il un peu contrit. Tu l'as trouvé jouant au pied de la grande roue. Vous aviez rendez-vous non loin de là avec deux filles et un autre copain. Une fois de plus, tu ne pouvais l'éviter. Le jour suivant, il était installé sur le chemin que tu devais prendre, de la patinoire à chez toi. A chaque moment, il paraissait savoir où nous étions, où nous serions. Il t'a offert d'interpréter la cinquième danse hongroise pour que nous puissions jouer ensemble. Enfin, le lendemain, il n'était pas là, mais moi, j'y étais. Je savais que tu le chercherais. Je t'ai proposé un verre et notre histoire a commencé. Il t'a mené à moi, Dominic. Rien n'était dû au hasard.  
Les extrapolations de son petit-ami le stupéfient. Il n'est pas loin, en effet, de l'estimer bon pour l'asile.  
— Tu es cinglé !  
— Écoute-moi encore. Bien souvent, j'ai pensé que la seule chose que je voulais comme cadeau de Noël était te connaître. J'avais le sentiment que tu étais fait pour moi. Dis-moi ce que tu désirais. Toi. Sans même le révéler à quiconque.  
— Une relation suivie. Un petit-ami qui m'aime tel que je suis, avoue Dominic.  
Mathieu sourit.  
— Tu vois.  
— C'est le destin, Mathieu. Un heureux destin...  
— Non. J'en ai la preuve, l'interrompt-il, exalté. J'ai un présent pour toi. Viens.  
Dans le coffre de la voiture, il y a le violon électrique et l'ampli.  
— C'est pour toi, dit-il en l'enlaçant. Il te l'a donné afin que tu acceptes ce besoin de merveilleux que tu as toi.  
— Ce besoin de merveilleux ?  
— Il m'a dit que c'est ça avoir une âme de musicien. Il paraît que tu comprendras.  
D'une main craintive, il caresse le cuir de l'étui.  
— Cela bouleverse notre univers, Mathieu. Toutes nos croyances, tous nos rejets. Tu sembles admettre ça si aisément, souffle Dominic.  
— Je ne peux qu'y croire, murmure Mathieu en le serrant avec emportement. Sinon, tu vas disparaître. Et ça, il n'en est pas question.

 

 

* * *

 

 

(1). Le C.E.S.S équivaut au bac.  
(2). kot : terme belge désignant un appart, un studio destinés à être occupés par un ou des étudiants.  
Du coup, d'autres mots issus de la même racine ont fait leur apparition (pourquoi pas ? ^^) et les étudiants kottent... et sont des kotteurs...  
(3). Extrait des sonnets attribués à Vivaldi lui-même qui accompagnent l’œuvre. [A lire ici](http://kulturica.com/k/musique/quatre-saisons/)  
(4). L'univers du [Pot-au-lait](https://www.flickr.com/photos/65397723@N03/sets/72157667899512902).

 

 


End file.
